Aurea Herb
This Tribute is property to Nine-Tailed Fox. Aurea Herb District: 3 Age: 18 Gender: Female. Weapon of Choice: Sword. Alternative weapons: Knives, snares. Lunaii: Personality: Aurea is a tough, serious girl who has hardened throughout the years. She speaks very little, and when she does, she doesn´t waste her time with jokes or loving words. Aurea thinks practical about everything, and has little trust in strangers and other people. She likes to keep to herself and rely on her own intelligence to make it through. Aurea doesn´t understand the value of friends, and thus isn´t very friendly towards anyone at all, which some people think is arrogance. But she isn´t arrogant at all, if you get to know her, you´ll know that she is really a very humble girl but that she doesn´t believe friends are worth much to her, so that´s why she´s often so sullen and emotionless. Skills: Intelligence, sharp intuitive, speed. Weaknesses: Strength, surviving in the Arena, making allies. Token: Her glass eye. Alliance: Nobody, unless she feels as though she has to. Backstory: Aurea and her family were one of the few ones in District 3 that were relatively well off, even though they lived in a poor district. Aurea´s mother was the daugther of a previous Victor in the Hunger Games, and has saved a lot of money she got after her mother had died a year after Aurea was born. Aurea´s father was a poor factory worker however, and it was only through her mother´s wealth that the Herb family managed to stay healthy and not starve like the others in District 3. But one day a lawyer contacted them, explaining that they had been sued for stealing the heritage Aurea´s Victor grandmother. It was the ex-husband of Aurea´s grandmother, who claimed that she had left everything she had in his care. He had frauded a fake testament, and his lawyer had good contacts in the justice system and among the Peacekeepers, so to no surprise Aurea´s parents lost the trail after two years of hard fighting, at that point Aurea was only thirteen years old. Since her mother couldn´t find a stable job and her father was only a factory worker, they were soon thrown out into the streets after they failed to pay their house free. The new life on the streets was rough for Aurea and her parents. they were unable to adapt very well and struggled a lot in the start. The other people who had before envied them for their wealth laughed at them for being just as bad off as them now. Aurea was constantly builied and didn´t have a single friend at school or the job she had. She worked in a explotions factory from the age of fourteen. When she was fifteen there was a terrible accident, and a huge bomb went off, killing hundreds of kids. Aurea was one of the few lucky ones, but she lost her left eye in the explotion. From the local healer she only got a glass eye, which was the best thing they had for that type of injury. This made her even more of a bully victim than before, other kids stole her glass eye and dumped it in the tiolets or other places. The crude harrassment, the explotion and the from-riches-to-rags experience is what has turned Aurea from a warm, pleasant little girl to a harsh, unforgiving adult so fast. When she was eighteen she was reaped for the Hunger Games. Her parents cried, but she didn´t. Se knows that if she wins, she can save her family and get away from everyone who detests her. Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Nine-Tailed Fox's Tributes Category:Reaped